Awakening
by malika-azrael
Summary: Omi's thought about his life. And about how he reverts back to Takatori Mamoru.


Awakening 

Who am I?

How long and how many times I have asked this question?

I don't know anymore, I have pondered about this for a long...long time ago and I have asked this too often so I have lost count.

Who am I?

I don't know the answer of the question. The part of my life I know is my life since I was three years old, before that was darkness. Total darkness. Me now, myself now...isn't the real me. I don't know why but I feel so.

My teammates, they don't know about this, that I always think about my past, about my real identity.

I always look cheerful all the time, so for them, for everyone else, I am a happy teenager, as if I never have problem or burden or burden in my life.

It isn't me. I never be like that. It's just s mask, a mask I wear until I know, until I find out who I am.

Years have passed, I am seventeen years old now but still I don't know my real identity. I can't remember my past. Sometimes, I have nightmare in my sleep; I dream about my past but yet...I can't remember it when I wake up. And that is the most depressing part.

You know...I almost lost my hope...I even already thinking to continue my life as Tsukiyono Omi, until one day...

Persia has given us the mission to kill Masafumi Takatori, we almost beat him when suddenly he drinks something and turns into monster.

By chance he grabs one of my feet and pulls me up. I think he is going to kill me but no...instead...he stops. "Mamoru..."

I take that as a chance to flee myself, I shoot him the arrow and Aya gives him finishing attack. The mission is done.

After go home, I keep thinking about the previous moment, that guy called me Mamoru.

Who is Mamoru? Curiosity gets the best of me so I begin to search on Net. It isn't difficult to find out what I'm looking for.

Takatori Mamoru is the youngest son of Takatori Reiji, his presence is unknown but the strange thing is...his picture is nowhere to found. Hmmm...so it's mean Mamoru is his brother, but why he called me that?

But finally I get the answer that I have long been yearning to know...

It's the second mission for us, to kill Hirofumi Takatori that I find out the answer I desire so much.

When he sees me, his expression changes instantly. "Mamoru," he says then he hugs me. "You're not going to leave me again, aren't you Mamoru?"

It suddenly hit me, my memory flooding back to me, I remember him! He is my oldest brother! And...I am Takatori Mamoru.

Half of me happy because I meet him again, because I know who I am but the other half of me is angry, why he didn't help me when I was kidnapped fourteen years ago? Why Papa didn't want to pay my ransom?

I'm going to ask him this when the others come. Shit! I can't ask dead people, right? So I let him go, I don't care if my teammates angry with me or not. Who they are they think?

But to meet Niisan again it need time and that's the thing I forget about. I just can't go to confront him; it can get me killed if I meet Schwarz there.

Of course!

Why I am so stupid? There is someone who knows about me. He was the one who saved me from my kidnappers. Persia.

That's why I go to confirm him.

He tells me everything, about my real identity, about my past, and my family. Ah, I almost forget, he also tells me that he is my uncle, Takatori Shuichi, my father's brother. I get major shock about this. He says he decided to take me because Papa didn't care of me.

I feel surprise, shock, angry, sad, and hate in the same time, mix together inside me.

When I go home, I go directly into my room. I don't greet anyone. I just keep silent. Ken and Youji seem a bit worried but Aya doesn't say anything.

I know he hates my father and my entire family so much, I wonder if he knows my real identity will he hate me too.

I'm lying on my bed as I think about...everything. About the kidnap, Papa, Niisan and uncle Shuichi.

Why Papa didn't pay the ransom? If he paid it I wouldn't be here now, I wouldn't live as Tsukiyono Omi, a boy without past.

Why Niisan didn't help me? If they really loved me they should had found a way to help me.

If uncle Shuichi really care about me, he should raise me as Takatori Mamoru and not gave me a new identity, not raised me as a killer, put me into Weiss. He once told me every member of Weiss have bad memories in their past. How about me? I was just an innocent three years old kid back at that time.

Too much thinking I fall asleep without even realize it.

Ouka asks me to accompany her to go to the party, I agree, maybe with that I can relax a bit but what I see there rise my hatred tenfold.

I can't believe it!

The man Ouka calls father is him, my father! So it means Ouka is my half sister. Judged from the way Papa treats her, Papa must love her so much.

It's very unfair! I remember I was once Papa's favorite son. But now...Papa now has Ouka, he doesn't care about me at all. I bet he even already forget he ever have me as his son.

I can't stand it. I feel my blood boil. Before I do something stupid that I will regret later I decide to run away, I am about to when someone calls me. It's Niisan. He tries to persuade me, using force of course, what else you expect from Takatori.

He says he will persuade Papa to accept me back, to welcome me. How fool he is. If Papa didn't care of me at that time, he obviously doesn't care about me too now.

I stare at the burning car, Niisan is inside it, burn to dead. I don't feel sad at all. In fact I don't feel anything for him. Why should I?

If I ever loved him, it has fled away.

Now the one left behind is Ouka and my 'beloved' father.

I want to kill them both; I want to rip them apart. Why I become like this? I think my disappointment; my anger and my hatred are the cause, collected for fourteen years and now finally explode with that party incident as the trigger.

But I can't do that; it will make the others suspect me. I need to keep my image. I think I can use Aya to kill Papa. Heh, everyone knows how much he wants to do that. But the question is, how about Ouka?

Well...I don't need to worry about it anymore. That red hair guy from Schwarz, Schuldich his name if I'm not wrong – and I can't be possible wrong - has helped me to kill her.

Her body lay in the ground, her clothes stained with blood. I don't feel anything for her.

It's true I once liked her but it's before I know who she is actually.

I hate her so much; she has taken away everything from me. Papa's love, Papa's affection, my position in Takatori family, everything that belongs to me, it should be mine, not her!

"Feeling sad?"

I hear Schuldich's voice. I know my outer expression show that I'm in great sadness and shock, bla bla bla...I even have crocodile tears running down in my cheeks.

"Otherwise." I reply into my head. He is mind reader and I know he is reading my mind now. "I should thank you...for your help to get rid this bitch out of my life."

I bet he must be surprised. It's regrettable I don't have time to see his expression coz the other member of Weiss have come. Aaah...it must be wonderful moment, too bad I miss it.

And it means...only one left.

Aya is the one who kill him. I am too late. He is already dead when I arrive. It serves him right –his death I mean- for abandoned me fourteen years ago.

And with my uncle's death, it's mean no more Persia and...no more Weiss.

Ah! Wait! There still exist Estet, they kidnap Aya's sister, use her as the medium to awake the evil for the immortality – in my opinion Estet is only a bunch of idiot people - and we go to save her...and meet none other that Schwarz there, so Estet is the mastermind behind everything. We destroy them and the building collapse into the sea, end of Estet and also the end of everything.

I'm sure Schwarz is safe from the accident. But since Weiss already fulfill its last mission, we no longer have connection with them.

They back to their life before become a member of Weiss, Aya now using his real name, Ran and live with his sister, Aya. Ken is a football player and Youji works as detective. They have chosen their paths.

When they ask me what I'm going to do, I only answer that I'm going back.

If you think I'm gonna to live as Tsukiyono Omi, a florist with a small flower shop for the rest of my live, you gotta to be crazy.

I'm going back to where I belong; to claim everything that is mine. I say to Papa's business partners, to the politician, to the journalist, to whoever that may care that I come from Germany, that Papa send me abroad years ago to study there. They believe it.

Once lie come out from your mouth it soon become truth. With a little trick and manipulation I can make fantasy become real. I use my hacking skill to change and erase data, insert the new one, all to my advantage.

It is true that blood is thicker than water; I can't help but follow my family path.

But of course I won't end in the same fate as my stupid brothers and my stupid father. I'm different from them. My years of experience in Weiss have taught me enough lesson, for example...how to survive, how to defense myself and...how to kill.

I am smarter, stronger and better than all of them.

After all, it's me...Takatori Mamoru, you're talking about.


End file.
